Hunter Williams
'''Hunter Williams '''was a character who appeared in ''Murder: Part 2. ''He was a student in his junior year at Columtreal University, he was also Tia Silley's boyfriend. He was the eighth victim of Arthur Clyde's third killing spree. Roleplay Stories Murder: Part 2 Hunter was first seen alongside his girlfriend Tia in Mr Knox's psychology class with Melanie, Lyn , Sean , Violet, and Cadence. He told Tia that he had a doctor's appointment and left soon after the end of the class. He later showed up again just after Violet recieved the buzzing signal phone call, telling her, Tia, and Sean that he'd found a pool and they should go swimming. The group got to the pool and Hunter stripped down to his boxers, stating 'real men wear pink' before struting into the water. This slightly weirded Violet out, although she shrugged it off. After a few minutes of fun, he and Tia noticed that the other couple were getting pretty intimate. The pair climbed out of the water and told them to have fun as they went off to get some alone time of their own. They went into an abandoned building outside the pool and began to makeout before Tia blurted out that she's pregnant, Hunter felt sick to his stomach and ran outside, immediately vomiting. After he regained his composer, he reentered the building only to find Tia being chased by the killer, he was sparred since he had yet to recieve the call and was knocked out by being thrown into the wall. He woke up several minutes later and ran out to find a screaming, bloody Violet and Tia running out of the pool, he joined them and the three of them ran away from the Killer. At this point Violet noticed Tia was missing and Hunter's phone started to ring, Violet pleaded for him to tell her it was Tia but he stated it was just static before walking back outside and getting grabbed, screaming for Violet to run. The next day in the hospital, Hunter was visited by Roslyn and Melanie. At first he was glad to see them, but quickly questioned where Tia and Violet were. Melanie seemed to dodge the question, but when Roslyn started to tell him they were dead, Hunter guessed as much and started crying. Roslyn hugged him while Melanie exited the room, answering her phone. He chatted with Roslyn for a bit before she too left the room. He lay in his hospital bed for a few minutes until Cadence and Braedon, who he hadn't actually met yet, came in to keep him company. He was the informed by Melanie about the link between the phone calls and the killings, after this he left the hospital with the group. The next day he got a text from Roslyn and met up with Braedon before going to see her and being informed that Cadence had been murdered the previous night. The remaining four then were contacted by a police officer who asked them to come along with them to be escorted out of the city. On their way out the car seemed to break and Hunter offered to help, only to be killed by the police officer who turned out to be the Killer, his head smashed in by a wrench and then finally the car engine. Category:Columtreal University Category:Deceased Category:Murder Characters